1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor designing technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a data output circuit that supports a pre-emphasis operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional data output circuit.
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional data output circuit includes a pull-up pre-main driver 110, a pull-up main driver 120, a pull-down pre-main driver 130, and a pull-down main driver 140.
The pull-up pre-main driver 110 and the pull-down pre-main driver 130 invert and drive an output data OUT_DATA and output a pull-up driving data PU_PMDATA and a pull-down driving data PD_PMDATA.
The pull-up main driver 120 drives a data output pad DQ with an external power source voltage VDD in a period where the pull-up driving data PU_PMDATA is in a logic low level.
The pull-down main driver 140 drives the data output pad DQ with an external ground voltage VSS in a period where the pull-down driving data PD_PMDATA is in a logic high level.
As described above, since the conventional data output circuit performs the operation of driving the data output pad DQ with the external power source voltage VDD or the external ground voltage VSS according to the logic level of the applied output data OUT_DATA, the actual voltage level of the data output pad DQ may vary significantly.